A Vitória de Gaisensei
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: Todos sabem que Gai sempre desafia Kakashi, também não é segredo que ele sempre perde. Será que....Gai: Dessa vez eu ganhei...Sorriso brilhande e dedo apontando em positivoSerá que ganhou mesmo? Só lendo para saber.


**A vitória de Gai-sensei**

Era uma bela manhã em Konoha, todos sabiam que Naruto havia acabado de partir com Jiraiya para treinar. Mas bem isso não importa tanto.

E um ninja confiante andava por meio de todos até chegar ao seu destino, um outro ninja que estava sentado com um livrinho chamado " Gatas Mimosas" aberto e com os olhos brilhando sob as páginas.

- Eu te…. - ia começar a dizer, os olhos brilhantes, e o ar confiante mas foi interrompido pelo outro.

- Me desafia, eu já sei, você não podia inventar uma coisa mais criativa que isso. Já estou cansado de ganhar de você Gai-kun. - disse o ninja copiador, virando mais uma folha de seu pequeno livro.

- Ahhhh….. Mas dessa vez eu vou ganhar, eu tive um plano brilhante e uma aposta interessante para nós dois. - disse com um ar inteligente e um sorriso brilhante no rosto. - Se você ganhar de mim, eu te dou isso.

E a visão de Kakashi se embaçou ao ver o que o outro segurava: uma coleção inteira dos livros do Jiraiya-sama. Os olhos dele brilhavam e se vocês pudessem ver em baixo do pano, veriam que ele também babava.

Então ele tentou se controlar, respirou fundo e fechou seu livro, pensando nas maravilhosas histórias que teriam naqueles pequenos livros eróticos, e pensou nele com todos na mão porque era claro que ele ganharia do Gai, ele sempre ganhou.

- Tudo bem eu topo, qual é o seu desafio?

- Bem, já que é a minha vez de escolher o desafio. Eu juro que se perder dessa vez, darei a volta em Konoha com uma mão. - disse ele totalmente empolgado com a idéia de ganhar do Kakashi, seu eterno rival. Você vai na minha casa hoje a noite, o desafio vai ser lá, e lá eu explico como se dará sua derrota. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha - gargalhou e saiu.

- Ele é maluco. - foi o comentário de Kakashi.

De noite no apartamento de Gai -sensei….

Gai já não aguentava mais esperar e estava quase dormindo quando finalmente a campainha toca. E lá, estava ele, atrasado de novo. Bem, até aqui nenhuma novidade.

Desculpa. Não achava as chaves de casa. - disse Kakashi coçando a cabeça ele entrou e se sentou no sofá. Anda, me fala qual o desafio? - disse com os olhos brilhando ao pensar na coleção de livros que ganharia.

- É simples, eu estava pensando que talvez, esses livrinhos que você lê são a sua fraqueza, e que você só usa eles para se auto afirmar. - disse ele.  
Kakashi: ¬¬"

- Quando você vai chegar lá?

- Calma Kakashi, estou indo. - disse segurando o queixo e rindo sabiamente. Bem, nos vamos beber sake.

- Ah, eu não acredito que a sua idéia é essa, beber sake para ver quem fica alto primeiro?

- Não se precipite. - disse Gai sentando-se e servindo sake para os dois. E dando um belo gole, assim, com seu plano ele não só ganharia de Kakashi como também tiraria proveito de toda aquela história.

- O que é então? - disse entediado, na verdade ele só estava ali pelos livrinhos, sim eram a sua maior fraqueza.

- Simples, vamos beber e eu vou tentar te seduzir, se eu ganhar. Isso é, se você ficar excitado eu vou mais do que conseguir ganhar de você, eu vou provar que você é gay e só lê esses livrinhos para se auto afirmar.

Agora Kakashi não sabia se morria de rir ou se fugia correndo. Mas também se ele fugisse iria mostrar que Gai estava certo, que ele lia aqueles livros para se auto afirmar como homem. Então ele cruzou as pernas e bebeu o sake, cruzando os braços.

" Isso vai ser um tédio" - pensou Kakashi.

- Tudo bem, Gai, eu aceito. Só que se eu ganhar você vai me dar os livros, eu sempre ganho. - disse confiante.

Gai respirou fundo, queria pular de alegria pelo outro ter aceitado. Mas não iria dar tão na cara assim, aquela proposta já era bem complicada, se bem que tudo valia para ganhar de Kakashi.

Ele diminuiu a luz. Kakashi estava ansioso para saber o que o outro iria fazer. E Gai estava nervoso por que finalmente teria uma noite…..ops…..é…uma vitória em cima de Kakashi.

Gai tomou mais um pouco do sake e levou mais para Kakashi. Depois ele caminhou até as pernas do outro, descruzando-as com as mãos e as abrindo ajoelhando no meio delas, não desistiria agora, estava até vermelho de vergonha mas Kakashi não conseguiria ver naquela penumbra.

- Ei, Gai você não falou que podia tocar. - disse Kakashi um pouco nervoso.

- Eu disse que não podia? Eu não ditei regras, ditei? - disse ele começando a abrir o colete de Kakashi. Qual é? Está com medo?

- Não. - disse ficando sério e encostando mais no sofá, nunca tinha ficado tão perto do outro e isso já o deixava um pouco nervoso.

Gai abriu todas as blusas de Kakashi deixando o peito nu a mostra, como era de se esperar era bem malhado. Os músculos de dar inveja. Os olhos de Kakashi estavam presos nos de Gai, era bem o que Gai queria.

Ele se levantou e começou a tirar a roupa, e nessa hora Kakashi sentiu o corpo todo tremer. Mas tentou olhar para a mesa. E assim conseguiu manter a calma.

- Kakashi, esta com medo de me olhar e perder?

- Não, você não disse que eu tenho que ficar olhando.

- Tudo bem. - disse Gai sorrindo, e aquilo só provava que sua vitória estava cada vez mais perto.

Depois de ficar só de cueca ele caminhou até a parte de trás do sofá, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Deslizou as mãos pelo peito de Kakashi, que nessa hora se concentrou em respirar, aquilo era um teste de resistência.

Gai ficou com os lábios bem perto da orelha de Kakashi, seu desafio agora era descobrir o ponto G dele, então disse bem na orelha dele.

- Está nervoso? - perguntou ele, começando a deslizar a língua por toda extensão da orelha de Kakashi.

- O que você acha Gai? Você está lambendo a minha orelha. - disse ele ainda um pouco nervoso. Por que foi notando que o outro poderia estar ganhando. Mas então ele pensou que enquanto o outro não tocasse no seu pescoço e umbigo estava tudo bem.

E foi ele começar a pensar nisso, para Gai começar a beijar o seu pescoço bem na parte de trás. Ele deu a volta e começou a descer os beijos pelo peito do outro, contornando os mamilos, descendo o dedo pela linha das costelas até o umbigo.

Agora a situação estava complicada. Kakashi começava a se excitar com os toques do outro, talvez fosse o sake, ele na hora colocou o copo em cima da mesa, mas sentia todo o seu corpo ficar quente com aqueles toques, nunca pensou que Gai poderia ser tão sensual quando queria.

Gai se sentou no colo de Kakashi, descendo suas mãos pelo corpo dele enquanto beijava seu pescoço até chegar onde queria, no sexo do outro. E segurou ali com um pouco de força, e foi nessa hora que Kakashi jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás e gemeu baixo.

- Eu ganhei. - disse Gai morrendo de felicidade e se levantando do colo de Kakashi. Gai é o campeão, eu finalmente ganhei de você Kakashi. Hahahahahahaha…

Kakashi estava tentando pensar no que havia sido aquilo. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava excitado mesmo. Tirou o lenço que tapava o seu rosto. Estava quente e vermelho. Ele se levantou e puxou Gai pela gola da blusa, deixando o rosto do outro bem perto do de Gai.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou. Mas eu não desisto. - disse ele com um olhar de meter medo. Você não vai me deixar assim, vai?

E foi ai que Gai se tocou que não era só para ganhar de Kakashi, era uma maneira fácil de tocá-lo.

- E outra, de que adianta você ganhar de mim, se não vai poder sair por ai contando como ganhou, todos vão pensar que foi uma mentira.

- Não importa. O que importa é que eu ganhei.

Kakashi foi levando o outro até o quarto e o atirou na cama. Gai agora ficava um pouco assustado, mas não conseguiu se mexer ao ver o outro começando a tirar toda a sua roupa, Kakashi tinha um belo corpo, era realmente perfeito. Totalmente desenhado, nem musculoso nem magro, mas em forma.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não pergunto, foi você que começou com essa idéia idiota, agora aguente. Ou esta com medo?

Gai se calou. Então Kakashi foi para cima dele na cama, e agora era ele que se via em perigo, sentindo o corpo todo tremer só por causa da aproximação do outro, e sentiu que seu coração explodiria quando o outro o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo com toda uma necessidade sexual. Ele sentia até mesmo Kakashi tremer, enquanto segurava sua nuca na mão.

Kakashi estava em cima de Gai, com uma das pernas entre as suas, o corpo de Gai era sem dúvida mais musculoso do que o de Kakashi. Ele trocou de posição com Kakashi, era a sua presa, era a sua festa.

- Shi, eu ganhei de você. Você pode ser o meu presente de vitória. - disse Gai sorrindo. E agora ele começava a beijar Kakashi na boca, era um beijo quente, sem espaço para um não, o sake subia pelo rosto dos dois perdendo a razão. Quem diria que aquele desafio acabaria na cama?

Os dois se beijavam e tocavam. Mas por mais que se entregassem aquele ato, quem estava no comando era Gai. Os beijos os corpos se entregando a um desejo muito maior que um jogo idiota. No fim Gai deslizou a boca pelo corpo de Kakashi, como se conhecesse o corpo do outro.

E começou a lamber o sexo do outro, contornando a lingual por ele, que estava completamente excitado. Ele desceu os dedos por toda a extensão do membro de Kakashi, enquanto esse só conseguia olhar, para depois fazer o mesmo caminho com a língua fazendo com que Kakashi tremesse, depois ele continuou a tortura.

A língua de Gai desceu mais, lambendo cada parte secreta de Kakashi, umidecendo tudo enquanto Kakashi segurava os lençóis tentando se controlar. Gai se levantou e abriu uma gaveta.

- Ei, o que esta fazendo Gai?

- Não quero te machucar Kakashi.

- Ei, como assim? Espera, você não vai…

E antes dele falar, ele sentiu os dedos gelados de Gai entrando dentro dele, no começo pensou em fugir, e que estava doendo, mas se acalmou, até que a sensação era boa. Gai começou a beija-lo na boca de novo, deixando Kakashi mais relaxado, e começou a mexer os dedos dentro dele. Puxou Kakashi para o seu colo. E logo o penetrou, começando a se mexer dentro dele, devagar. A dor não era tanta. Mas Kakashi estava gostando daquela nova sensação.

Os lábios estavam juntos, e corpo deles juntos, e Kakashi estava gemendo a cada nova entrada de Gai em seu corpo. Kakashi teve múltiplos orgasmos, sim, não o orgasmo que estava acostumado, mas o orgamos causado pelo sexo anal que é diferente.

Os movimentos eram ritmados, e Gai se sentia muito bem, tocando e beijando Kakashi, o penetrando cada vez mais, o deitando na cama, colocando suas pernas em seus ombros, para poder penetrar Kakashi melhor, e ainda ouvir Kakashi gemer cada vez mais alto, a voz cada vez mais rouca. Só o prazer importava. E logo Gai acabou gozando dentro de Kakashi. Então, ele olhou nos olhos de Kakashi, o rosto do ninja copiador estava vermelho.

- No final, vamos considerar isso um empate? - perguntou com a voz entrecortada Kakashi.

- Nunca, eu ganhei. - disse Gai beijando novamente, se bem que para Kakashi, os dois haviam ganhado.

**Nota: ** Por favor comentem, o que acharam? Anônimos também podem.


End file.
